1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for remotely providing vehicle location or vehicle device information to a user.
2. Background
Remote keyless entry systems for use with motor vehicles are well known in the art. Such systems typically include at least one remote control device, which typically takes the form of a key fob. The key fob includes a wireless transmitter for use by the vehicle owner or user to transmit wireless, usually radio frequency (RF), vehicle device function signals, and includes a number of vehicle function buttons for use in transmitting such signals. A receiver and controller are typically provided in the vehicle for receiving the vehicle device function signals and controlling one or more vehicle devices in order to effect the desired vehicle function.
Vehicle devices which may be remotely controlled in such a fashion may include door lock mechanisms, automatic doors, a vehicle trunk, interior and/or exterior vehicle lights, a vehicle horn, or a vehicle alarm. In that regard, transmission of vehicle device function signals may effect locking or unlocking of a vehicle door, closing or opening a vehicle door, opening a vehicle trunk, activating interior and/or exterior vehicle lights, or activating a vehicle horn or alarm.
In such remote keyless entry systems, it is known to use a vehicle horn and/or exterior lights, such as headlamps, to aid in locating the vehicle. In that regard, for example, a key fob may be provided with a vehicle locator button specifically for use in locating the vehicle. Activation by the vehicle owner or user of the vehicle locator button on the key fob causes transmission of a signal that, when received at the vehicle, may cause the vehicle horn to sound or the vehicle headlamps to flash a number of times to help the vehicle owner or user locate the vehicle, such as in a crowded parking lot or garage.
It is also known to use a vehicle horn and/or exterior lights in such remote keyless entry systems to provide feedback to the vehicle owner or user concerning the success of a requested vehicle function, or to provide an alarm for use in the event of an emergency. In that regard, a first activation by a user of a vehicle door lock button on a key fob may, for example, cause transmission of a vehicle device function signal for use in locking the vehicle doors. Within a short time after that first activation, a second activation by the user of the vehicle door look button may cause transmission of a signal that in turn causes the vehicle horn to sound or the vehicle headlamps to flash in order to immediately confirm for the user that the vehicle doors have been successfully locked. A key fob may also include an alarm button, activation of which by the vehicle owner or user causes transmission of a signal that in turn causes the vehicle horn and/or a separate vehicle alarm to sound repeatedly, and may also cause the vehicle headlamps to flash repeatedly. While not necessarily intended by manufacturers to help locate a vehicle, such confirmation and/or alarm functions of a key fob may also be used for vehicle location by a vehicle owner or user.
However, using remote keyless entry systems to locate a vehicle as described above may be ineffective and/or undesirable. More specifically, flashing exterior vehicle lights may not be noticeable during daylight hours, and a horn may not be perceptible in high noise areas. Still further, flashing lights and/or a sounding horn or alarm may also compromise the security of a vehicle owner or user, as the location of the vehicle may also be provided to others.
Moreover, after leaving the vicinity of a vehicle, the vehicle owner or user may become uncertain as to whether, for example, the vehicle doors were locked. In that event, if the user is no longer within the range of the key fob transmitter, the user is unable to confirm that a vehicle function, such a door locking operation, was successfully undertaken.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system for providing vehicle location information to a vehicle owner or user. Such a system would overcome the above-described problems associated with prior art remote entry system vehicle location functions. Such a system would preferably use a remote unit, such as a key fob, to provide a vehicle user with an indication of a directional location of the vehicle relative to the remote unit, preferably based on the signal strength of a wireless vehicle locator signal transmitted from the remote unit.
There also exists a need for an improved system for providing vehicle device information to a vehicle owner or user. Such a system would overcome the above-described problems associated with confirmation of vehicle device operations in prior art remote keyless entry systems. Such a system would preferably use a remote unit, such as a key fob, to provide a vehicle user with confirmation of the operation of a vehicle device, preferably using an indicator, such as a display, on the remote unit.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system for remotely providing vehicle location or vehicle device information to a user.
According to the present invention, then, in a remote entry system for a vehicle, a system is provided for providing confirmation of remote entry system operation to a user. The system comprises a first transceiver to be located in the vehicle for receiving a wireless vehicle device function signal, a first controller to be located in the vehicle and to be provided in communication with the first transceiver, the first controller for generating a vehicle device control signal for use in operating a vehicle device in response to the vehicle device function signal and for confirming operation of the vehicle device, wherein the first transceiver transmits a wireless vehicle device function confirmation signal, and a remote unit. The remote unit comprises a second transceiver having a transceiver activation button for operation by the user, the second transceiver for transmitting the vehicle device function signal in response to operation of the transceiver activation button by the user, and for receiving the vehicle device function confirmation signal, and a second controller in communication with the second transceiver for generating an indicator control signal in response to the vehicle device function confirmation signal. The remote unit further comprises an indicator in communication with the second controller for receiving the indicator control signal and providing an indication to the user in response thereto, the indication confirming operation of the vehicle device, and a storage device in communication with the second controller, the storage device for storing data representing the indication confirming operation of the vehicle device, the data being retrievable by the user.
According to the present invention, a system is also provided for providing vehicle location information to a user. The system comprises a first transceiver to be located in the vehicle for receiving a wireless vehicle locator signal, and a first controller to be located in the vehicle and to be provided in communication with the first transceiver, the first controller for determining a signal strength of the vehicle locator signal, wherein the first transceiver transmits a wireless vehicle directional signal when a maximum signal strength of the vehicle locator signal is determined, and a remote unit. The remote unit comprises a second transceiver for transmitting the vehicle locator signal, and for receiving the vehicle directional signal, a second controller in communication with the second transceiver for generating an indicator control signal in response to the vehicle directional signal, and an indicator in communication with the second controller for receiving the indicator control signal and providing an indication to the user in response thereto of a directional location of the vehicle relative to the remote unit.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed descriptions thereof, including the accompanying drawings.